


Ain't It Good to Know (You've Got a Friend)

by mallardeer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallardeer/pseuds/mallardeer
Summary: Kara’s in need of a friend. What are friends for, but to bring you pizza and watch movies with you when you’re sad?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I had to do something to fix the disaster we witnessed on Monday. So here is this.

Her phone beeps, not two minutes after she’s asked him to leave, and she’s ready to hurl the thing to the ground, but then she sees Lena’s name, and immediately the anger dissipates.

**Haven’t heard from you in a while. Everything okay?**

Kara lets herself fall onto the couch, overwhelmed by the simple act of solicitousness. After having everyone tell her that maybe he deserved another chance, without even asking why she was so upset, this one little text message actually has her on the verge of tears.

**Not the best, actually** , she sends back. 

The reply comes immediately:  
**How can I help?**

The phone falls from her hand, and the tears spill out. No one has asked her that since… Well, since Lena had offered to help her find Cadmus and the missing aliens. She is starting to realize how isolated she’s been feeling, even from her family. 

There’s no way she can explain to Lena this mess she’s in—there are far too many alien civilizations involved—but still. Boy troubles are somewhat universal, aren’t they? For some reason, though, she feels reluctant to tell Lena that she’s having problems with a boy. 

As she contemplates what to tell Lena, another text beeps. 

**I can bring over pizza and beer?**

Kara actually laughs at the idea of sophisticated Lena Luthor grubbing around with a takeout box of pizza and a six-pack. And she realizes she’d like nothing more.   
****

**You’re an actual angel** , she tells her. 

**See you in 20.**

She sets her phone down, still in disbelief that Lena managed to text her exactly when she needed to hear from her. Eventually, she gets up and attempts to clean up the apartment a little. And then she dashes to the bathroom to wash her face and try to make it look like she hasn’t been crying for nearly two days.   
****

When the knock on her door comes, she is staring out the window without seeing anything. She shakes herself and goes to greet Lena, trying to remember how to act like a normal person without ridiculous alien boyfriend problems. 

Lena is all smiles—and beautiful with her hair down, wearing a simple green sweater and a pair of jeans. It takes Kara a second to realize she’s been staring, and she shakes herself and takes the pizza and the six-pack from Lena to set them on the table. Sure, beer won’t do anything for her, but she does enjoy drinking companionably, occasionally. And anyway, sitting on the couch with Lena and paper plates of pizza and bottles of beer feels like the most normal thing she’s done in months. 

“Thank you,” she says, accepting another slice. “I…really needed this.”

“What are friends for, right?” Lena grins at her, and she smiles and shakes her head.  
  
“You’ve been a better friend than I deserve these days,” Kara sighs. “All I’ve done is ask you to help me fix my problems. And you—”  
  
“Kara, you’ve always helped me when I asked,” Lena interrupts gently. “Please don’t feel bad. Plus, you’ve saved my life…several times. So I owe you a couple.”

Kara laughs and blushes. “Well, that was—that was Supergirl,” she stammers, and Lena nods.

“Of course, well. You’re the reason Supergirl was there. To save my life.”

That is actually the truth, in its way, so Kara lets it lie and just smiles a little sheepishly. 

“So. What’s the latest in the world of Kara Danvers?” Lena asks. 

“Well, I got fired,” Kara sighs, “for the Cadmus article, so I’ve been throwing myself a grand pity party for the last couple of days.”  
  
“Oh, Kara, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have suggested—”  
  
“No, it was a good idea. It was the right thing to do, in the end. I think. But, anyway, I knew the risks. It’s just been hard. Catco was…something I’d really wanted.”

Lena nods, looking thoughtful. “Are you still interested in being a reporter?”  
  
“Of course,” she says, but her heart still twinges at the idea of working elsewhere.  
  
“Well, as the CEO of one of the top companies in National City,” Lena faux-brags, and Kara smiles, “I have connections at many of our fine media outlets. Say the word, and I can arrange an interview at any of them.”

Kara just blinks for a moment. “Can you?” she asks, and Lena nods. 

“Of course. Like I said, I owe you a couple.” She beams at Kara, so eager to be helpful, and it breaks something in her.  
  
The tears come fast, and there’s nothing she can do to hide, and she feels so utterly stupid. But Lena carefully takes the pizza out of her lap and sets her beer on the table and ever so gently lifts her head up. “What’s going on, Kara?” she asks, and Kara lets herself collapse into her arms.  
  
“Okay,” Lena murmurs, hugging her. “Just… tell me when you’re ready.”

That makes Kara cry harder, and poor Lena is probably completely bewildered, but she still holds her and then starts stroking her hair, and eventually the tears slow and then trickle to a stop. And then Kara can’t make herself leave the shelter of Lena’s embrace. “I’m sorry,” she mumbles. “You’re being so nice to me, and I’ve had a lot of people…dump on me lately, and I just…”

“Who’s been dumping on you?” Lena asks in a tone of voice that makes it sound like she’s this close to adding, “I’ll kill them,” and Kara laughs shakily and sits up, wiping her eyes. 

“Oh, just… Well, there was this guy, and I thought that…that I really liked him. And then I found out that he’s been lying to me, the whole time I’ve known him. And everyone thinks I should give him a second chance!” Now she’s mad again, and she stands up and starts pacing. “I mean, don’t I get to decide if lying is unforgivable? But then everyone else seems to think I’m being too rigid. But if—he doesn’t… He doesn’t even know what he’s done is wrong. He was never…never going to tell me. He was going to lie to me forever.”

Lena stands up beside her and stills her with a hand on her shoulder. Kara turns and quickly reins in her anger, because she catches a look of fear in Lena’s eyes. “Sorry, I’m sorry,” she mutters, looking away, but Lena gently tugs her back around.  
  
“Hey. Of course you get to decide what’s unforgivable,” she says quietly. “And I think your friends would do well to trust your judgment. It’s always worked for me.”

Kara closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She’s not sure if she agrees with Lena—yet—but she is beyond grateful to her for saying those things. 

“Thank you. I’m sorry. I should have…asked you to come over another day.”

“Well, I can go if you’d like to be alone. But if you…wouldn’t, I really am happy to stay.”

“Okay,” she says softly, and Lena guides them back to the couch.  
  
“How about a movie?” she suggests, handing Kara her pizza.  
  
“Yes, that would be good,” Kara agrees.

They browse Netflix, but manage to quickly settle on one, and Kara lets herself get comfortable on the couch. When the pizza is gone and her beer is empty, she feels entirely exhausted. Lena is laughing at the movie, beer still in hand, and Kara finds herself watching Lena instead of the antics onscreen. It’s indescribably nice to be here with her, when neither of them is in any kind of life-threatening situation. For a moment, Kara wishes she could tell her about Supergirl, but she knows that’s not wise. 

Lena notices her attention has shifted and asks if something’s wrong. “No. Actually, everything’s pretty perfect, right now,” Kara says, and Lena blushes. 

“Well. Maybe we should do this more often,” she offers, picking at the label of her beer bottle.  
  
“Yes, we should,” Kara agrees, and she lets the smile Lena gives her mend a few of the cracks in her heart. 

When the movie ends, Lena wordlessly starts another, Breakfast at Tiffany’s, one of Kara’s favorites, and she grins and tells her so. “Yeah? It’s one of mine too,” Lena says, pleased.

So they watch the movie sitting side by side, maybe a little closer together than before. Because Kara can’t help herself, she starts singing along with “Moon River.” Lena watches her, mesmerized, which makes her blush and stop. So Lena picks up the song, and wonderingly, Kara joins back in, letting her head fall to Lena’s shoulder. 

“You have a really beautiful voice, Kara,” Lena tells her in way that’s clearly not empty flattery.  
  
So instead of protesting, Kara just says, “Thank you,” and leaves her head on Lena’s shoulder. It stays there until the end of the movie, when the spell is broken. Feeling odd but not knowing why, Kara jumps up for ice cream, which Lena laughingly accepts, and they put on another movie. 

Eventually, Kara finds herself nodding off, and without really thinking about it, she pushes a pillow up against Lena and stretches out with her head resting against her leg. “Oh, getting comfortable, are you?” Lena teases fondly.  
  
“Mmm,” she yawns. After a while, Lena’s fingers are running through her hair, and she feels truly calm. “Thank you,” she murmurs. “You came right when I needed you.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Lena tells her, her voice quiet. 

She ends up falling asleep on the couch, her head in Lena’s lap, Lena’s fingers still moving through her hair. For a little while, she’s found some peace. 


End file.
